


pink lemonade

by vweetamin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Break Up, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vweetamin/pseuds/vweetamin
Summary: drabbles of ayachisa. tags will be updated as new drabbles get added.1 — rain ; breaking up2 — domestic!au (new!)
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. rain

“Don’t go.”

The voice came from behind her. Aya found herself enfolded in a tight back hug. It was the tightest hug she’s ever received from the blonde.

If Chisato needed her that much, then why did she have to let her slip past her fingers like she was nothing?

It was unfair how Aya was the only one trying when a relationship is supposed to be give and give from both sides. 

“I’m sorry.”

Her voice was laced in regret. Aya might regret this later, but she knew better it was the best for both of them. Everything must come to an end, and so does their relationship.

The hug loosened as Chisato took a step back slowly.

“I’m sorry too.”

— there, soaked in rain, two girls slowly walked away from each other. was it the rain or the tears that stained their cheeks, only both of them shall knew. 


	2. your touch, your skin, where do i begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 — domestic!au
> 
> In which, Aya and Chisato are dating and both of them are living together in a shared apartment.
> 
> or
> 
> Aya forgot to dry her hair off, and things ensues.

It was already 10 PM by the time Aya finished taking a bath.

She got out of the bathroom humming to Shuwarin Dreaming as she plopped down to bed, fingers swiping over her phone already. At times, she’d let out soft giggles looking at whatever it is then quickly typed something in response. _Did she just post a selfie on her SNS?_

Chisato sighed at the sight. She was about to make her way to the kitchen to make chamomile tea for both of them if only… Aya wasn’t being like _that_.

“Aya-chan.”

The pink haired girl immediately stopped at whatever she’s doing, straightening up her back like a good girl she is. _Huh?_ Somehow, it’s almost as if she is a servant about to be scolded by her master. Chisato’s gaze was inscrutable, though Aya already knew by heart that this _is_ the look the former shows whenever she’s about to lecture someone. Gulps.

“W-what is it, Chisato-chan?” she replied, voice quivering slightly.

“You haven’t dried your hair, didn’t you?”

“N-nope… A-ahahaha, oopsie.”

_Uh-oh_.

“Sit down.”

“Huh?”

“Sit. Down. On the carpet. Now.”

“Y-yes, Sir!”

So, here she is. Sitting on the carpet with her head laying on Chisato’s lap. There was nothing but silence, save for the hum coming from the hair dryer.

Chisato started by drying a section of her hair, using a hairbrush so that warm air can evenly dry each strands. Aya watched her intently, heart swelling with love at Chisato’s stern and focused expression. It reminded her of their younger days when Pastel*Palettes’ members would have a sleepover and they’d dry each other’s hair after bath. Chisato was strict at that time, too, and she is even stricter now. Aya briefly wondered what exactly was it that made her fell for the ex bassist—

—until she is met with lilac orbs staring back at her brighter shades of red, gaze tender yet also glinting with slight mischievousness.

“What are you thinking while looking at me so intently, Aya-chan?”

Within seconds, a creeping heat spreads up her neck and her face, leaving her face on fire.

“N-nothing!”

“Are you sure?”

“W-well, that’s…”

Aya found herself unable to look at Chisato’s face. She was so certain the actress would totally tell her off for forgetting to dry her hair, yet it seems like she’s having fun teasing her. How unfair!

“Chisato-chan.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Chisato turned off the hair dryer as she pulled the plug before putting it away. “I love you too, Aya-chan,” she found herself saying. She ran her fingers through those pinky locks then, carefully treading each locks to make sure none of them were tangled. “Okay, all done!”

After complimenting how Chisato did a wonderful job on drying her hair and stealing quick kisses on the blonde’s lips, they found themselves laying side by side on the bed. It was too late for them to have a cup of tea, so they opted for a sleep.

The room was filled with darkness to no end and it was colder than ever as winter is approaching. Aya found herself shuddering so she scooted closer to Chisato, nuzzling for warmth. Chisato chuckled, then proceeded to gently stroke her back, lulling the idol to sleep.

Aya only managed to mumble out a “thanks, Chisato-chan” as her eyelids drooped lower and lower, before eventually falling asleep due to exhaustion.

“Good night, Aya-chan,” whispered Chisato, planting a kiss on Aya’s forehead, “have a nice dream.”

* * *

That night, Aya had a wonderful dream. It was a dream from the past. She dreamed of Pastel*Palettes having a sleepover for the first time on her birthday and it was very, _very_ cold. While she’s always been fond of her birthdays she’s never been one to stand cold. Even worse, she was born on a month of winter.

So, came by midnight and her body was totally freezing. Chisato, who happened to sleep beside her, hugged her until morning came. It might be just an act out of kindness, still it touched her heart deeply.

She had a nice dream, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! glad to be finally writing and posting aycs fics again ;; i’ve been missing them a lot lately, so expect more from me!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated as always. thank you for reading!
> 
> p.s i suck at titles so i just picked it from a random song,,,

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi i'm back with ayachisa again. thanks for reading this! 
> 
> any feedbacks are appreciated as always. thank you!


End file.
